A Tale of Two Sisters: Sun and Moon
by Spiritflare of Starclan
Summary: Sunkit and Moonkit thought they are living a happy live in Silverclan,but there is a secert that will changes there lives...Forever.
1. The Beginning

Spiritflare of Starclan: Here is another story me and Pebble are writing. I am Sunkit, she is Moonkit.

Frost On Gentle Willow: Please R&R! Also Pebble is just my nickname. Anyway on to the story!

Sunkit's POV

I opened my eyes to see my mother and my Sister, who still has her eyes shut. My mother, was staring at me with wide eyes. I saw Moonkit was opening her eyes.

Moonkit's POV

I start opening my eyes and almost squeak in surprise, everything is so big! I gaze around the den in wonder then see a pale gray she-cat turn her gaze to me, is that my mother?!

"You opened your eyes!" She says then she starts purring, she is my mother and is that my sister? Mother seems to notice my surprise, "that's your sister, the golden one her name is Sunkit."

"Oh...," I squeak. I never asked what my name was or mothers, I just never wanted to know. Then I finally ask, "what's my name and what's your name?" "I'm Lilydapple, and your Moonkit."

"Moonkit..." I keep on saying my name until Sunkit comes and asks, "want to explore camp?" I think for a moment, if the nursery is so big, how big will camp be? But in the end I say, "sure."

I was about to leave when something stops me, "where do you think your going?" I look up to see mama. "Outside," I chirp. Lilydapple hesitates then finally says, "ok, but stay out of trouble."

I follow Sunkit out of the den and the sun is so bright I need to blink a few times before I can see. I was right it is big. "Wow," says Sunkit in awe, her pelt looks like it's on fire in the sun.

Me and Sunkit gaze around and start walking until we bump into a huge cat, not as big as mama but bigger than us. "Watch where your going," he says gruffly. "S-sorry..."

"Sorry catches no prey," He growls then walks away. "I don't like him," I state then I glance at Sunkit.

Sunkit's POV

"I don't like him ether" I said ."

"Oh! Let's go in there!" I said pointed to a den. I ran in,but i didnt know if Moonkit was behind me or not.

"Woah! I said looking at everything.

"What is this place?" Moonkit said.

"It's the medicine cat den,and you shouldn't be in it." said a huge,Ginger she-cat.

"Who are you?"I said. The Ginger She-cat looked at me with amusment.

"My name is Dawnheart" The she-cat said.

Moonkit's POV

 _Dawnheart,_ I thought. I cringed as I smelled herbs. "Do you sleep here," I ask while cocking my head. Dawnwhisker purred in amusement, "Yes, and so does Foxpaw."

"How can you breath in here, it smells so bitter!" I said

"It's my job, now you better leave," she said. Me and Sunkit walk out of the den. "That was weird," said Sunkit.

I nodded in agreement. Then I spot a pile of rodents in the middle of camp. I was about speak when Sunkit asked, "Is that the fresh-kill pile?" I cocked my head.

"I guess it is." Sunkit said I was about to walk over to it when a ball of moss hit me right in the face. I heard Sunkit tried to hide her laughter, but she failed. "

It's not funny," I protest.

"It kind of is." a Black tom said.

Who said that? I turn around and see the jet-black tom-kit with one white hear with amber eyes.

"Who are you," I ask.

"I'm Nightkit," he says proudly. "Aren't you Moonkit and Sunkit?"

"Yep!" Me and Sunkit say at the same time.

"Oh, so you finally opened your eyes," he says. Before I can answer he leaves.

"Well, that was rude," says Sunkit.

I shake my head as I feel a drop of water land on my nose followed my more. "What's happening," I ask. A heart-beat later I'm answered by Sunkit,

"The sky is falling!" She said.

"Oh no!" "What will we do,"I said. Clearly panicking. I whimper as I here a loud crash. I feel Sunkit shivering next to me. I look at the nursery as I here mama calling us.

I start running towards her, hoping Sunkit is following me. As I jump into the den at the corner of my eye I see a bright flash, were going to die! I sit next to mama for warmth.

"Where's Sunkit," I ask. Mama looks around the area and answers saying she didn't know. I start think hard about her than when I open my eyes I see that I'm in the rain.

What's going on? I look down expecting to my silver paw but instead I see Sunkit's. What's happening? I look around to see that I'm-no Sunkit is next to the medicine den.

"I know where she is," I gasp seeing that I'm in my body again. I quickly run to the medicine den and Sunkit spots me with fearful eyes. "Follow me!"

I run to the nursery, my fur dripping with water. I soon reach the nursery with Sunkit. I then ask, "What's happening outside," while mama starts licking our fur.

Sunkit's POV

I was shivered while Mommy was licking me.

"It's raining. She said still licking me.

"I-I I Don't feel good." I said. Moonkit looked at me in fear.

"We will have to see Dawnheart in the Morning." Mommy said as I drifted to night, I was dreaming.

"SUNKIT!" I head Moonkit screaming. She was drowning.

"Don't worry, I will help you!" ,Moonkit dissapeard,and this redish,cat showed up.

"My name is must be Sunkit." he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"You are a Flameclan cat." He said.

"NO! Im Silverclan forever!"I said as I woke up with Dawnheart, Moonkit, and Mommy in the den.

"She's fine Lilydapple, Just cold." Dawnheart said.

Moonkit's POV

"Are you ok, you where muttering in your sleep," I ask my sister. "I'm, I'm fine, I just had a nightmare," she tells me. But somehow I know she's not telling me everything.

"Here have a poppy seed," says Dawnheart. The ginger medicine cat hands Sunkit one black seed and Sunkit quickly eats it.

"Are you sure she's okay," I ask, still worried.

"She's fine," repeated Dawnheart. Then I climbed in the nest and right before they fell asleep, I thought, I can't live without you, sister.

Spiritflare: Hope ya liked it! next Chapter will be up soon!

Frost On Gentle Willow: Hope you enjoyed! Also please review, FYI Sunkit and Moonkit have the power to see in each other's eyes but they barely know it yet and they don't know how to control it when it happens. Cookies for all! (::)(::)

 **List of cats in clans:**

Silverclan

Leader: Spiritstar- glossy white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Lionroar- golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Dawnheart- ginger she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Warriors:

Spiderfrost- black tom with green eyes, father to Nightkit

Ebonyheart- brown almost black she-cat with green eyes

Rosefur- red she-cat with blue eyes

Amberheart- white tom with amber eyes

Snowleaf- white she-cat with green eyes

Beetleclaw- black tom with gray eyes

Aprentice- Graypaw

Littletail- small tom with half a tail and has blue eyes

Stormpool- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Tinypaw

Leopardspots- silver tom with black tabby spots and has green eyes, father to Sunkit and Moonkit

Apprentices:

Foxpaw- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Graypaw- gray tom with hazel eyes

Tinypaw- calico she-cat with hazel eyes

Queens-

Frozensong- pure white she-cat with blue eyes, permanent queen

Turtlelight- calico she-cat, mother to Nightkit and Tinypaw, Graypaw, Foxpaw

Lilydapple- pale gray she-cat with green eyes, mother to Sunkit and Moonkit

Kits:

Nightkit- jet-black tom with amber eyes and has one white ear

Sunkit- golden she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Moonkit- silver she-cat with white underbelly and has blue eyes

Elders:

Smokefoot- smoky tom with amber eyes

Blacktail- black tom with blue eyes

Frost On Gentle Willow: I made the list of OCs, sorry I was too lazy to do Flameclan!

Spiritflare of Starclan: Hope ya liked it! next Chapter will be up soon!


	2. The Shocking Truth

Frost On Gentle Willow: Sorry about the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. Oh! I almost forgot the disclaimer: Me and Spiritflare do not own Warriors! We only own this story and it's characters!

Spiritflare of Starclan: What she said!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Moonkit's POV(time skip)

I shiver in excitement as mom grooms me and Sunkit. "Stand still!" Lilydapple snaps, but I know she is just as excited as I am, if that's possible. Soon mom is done grooming us.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the high-branch for a clan meeting," Spiritstar yowls. As soon as every cat is gathered in the clearing, Spiritstar starts.

 _"Sunkit and Moonkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Moonkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Beetleclaw_. _I hope Beetleclaw will pass down all he knows on to you."_

I listen carefully at the ceremonial words. " _Beetleclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snowleaf, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Moonpaw_ _."_

As I touch noses with my mentor, he whispers, "I will make you the best apprentice ever." And I whisper back, "I won't let you down." Then we step down as Spiritstar speaks again.

 _"Sunkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Stormpool_. _I hope Stormpool will pass down all she knows on to you."_

Sunpaw's eyes are shining as the ceremony goes on. _"Stormpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have mentored Ebonyheart well, and you have shown yourself to be wise and independent. You will mentor Sunpaw."_

They touch noses then joins me and Beetleclaw. I feel hot in embarrassment as the clan chants our names, "Sunpaw! Moonpaw! Sunpaw! Moonpaw!"

Mother and father looks as though they will burst into pride. "Congratulations," purrs Nightpaw who had been apprenticed not too long ago. "What will we do first?" I ask my mentor.

"First we will explore the territory," Beetleclaw answers. "Can Sunpaw come?" I ask. "No, sorry," says Stormpool. I feel my tail droop in disappointment, this is the first time we've separated.

Beetleclaw stares at me in sympathy. "Follow me," he says. I nod and follow him out of camp and into Silverclan territory. We soon stop next to an odd smelling bush.

"Ok, what do you smell?" I left my head and taste the air, "a strange pine scent, something delicious, and water." "Good," my mentor purrs.

"The pine scent is Flameclan, the delicious scent is prey, and the water you smell is the stream, well done!" I feel a spark of pride from my mentor's praise.

Sunpaw's POV

I was disappointed that I didn't come along with Moonpaw. Stormpool took me to this wide open clearing.

"This is training hollow."Stormpool said."This is where I'm going to teach you to hunt."I felt so excited that I was learning hunt already! Stormpool took a Moss ball and put in in front of me.

"Pretend this Moss ball is a mouse. Show me how you will stalk it." He said. as I stocked up on the Moss ball,then I pounced, and ripped the ball to shreds.

"Good,now listen and see if you can find something real." He said as I listened then a found something.A squirrel. I creeped up quietly then I pounced on it,and killed it. It was a HUGE squirrel!

"Nice!" Strompool said as we headed back to camp. I saw Moonpaw looking tired.

" Moonpaw!Look! Look! I caught something! Stormpool taught me hunting! What did you do today?"I said almost jumping to the sky.

"You got to hunt? No fair! All I got to do is tour the territory."Moonpaw said sadly.

"Don't worry,I talked with Strompool for you two can do battle training together!" Beetlewhisker said.

Moonpaw's POV

I purred, _finally we get to train together!_ I thought with joy. Me and Sunpaw then shared prey. "It looks like the sun is setting," I said. I looked at Sunpaw and saw that she was nodding.

I yawned then said, "I'm tired, let's sleep." I padded into the apprentices den with Sunpaw following me and I found that there were two nests that where already made for them.

Sunpaw padded into one of them and curled into a ball. I went into the other one, and out my tail on my nose and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

~~~Three Hours Later~~~

I woke up and realized it was moon-high. _I wonder what woke me up,_ I thought then I heard voices. "We need to talk, it's about Sunpaw," i-is that mother. "Your right," father?

Then I heard their paw steps pad away way. I nudged Sunpaw awake, "wake up," I hissed. The golden she-cat groggily opened her eyes, "what?" "Follow me," I whisper loudly.

She yawned and followed me in the middle of camp. "What do you want?" She asks, even a kit could tell she was annoyed. "It's about mother and father," I tell her.

Sunpaw immediately wakes up, "what about them? are they hurt!" "SHH! No they're fine and whisper. We don't want to wake anyone," Sunpaw nods in understanding, I then taste the air.

"Found their scent," I whisper in triumph. I follow the scent and realize it leads outside, _why would they need to go outside of camp?_ I follow the scent with unease.

"Why are we following them again?" Sunpaw asks. "Because they were talking about you," I explain. I soon stop dead as I hear voices, "This seems far enough from camp."

I shove Sunpaw under a bush and go in it too. I narrow my eyes as I stare at my parents through the bush. "I-I think someone's here," says Lilydapple. "Probably a bird," says father.

"We need to tell Sunpaw, we've been keeping this secret from her, her hole life." I feel Sunpaw freeze next to me. "No, it just doesn't seem like the right time," Leopardspots said.

"We have to tell her and Moonpaw that Sunpaw isn't a Silverclan cat, just a kit we found on ours and Flameclan's border." I just about stopped myself from gasping in shock.

I risked a glance at Sunpaw and found different emotions blazing in her eyes, hurt, confusion, anger, and horror. And I felt the same feeling crawling inside me. I wanted to wail.

Wail like a kit, to beg my mother to say it isn't true. I shouldn't have been here, the pain is too much! How could my own parents lie to me and poor Sunpaw. I feel rage inside me.

"L-let's just go back to camp," I whisper to Sunpaw. She barely moves her head as she nods.

~~~back at camp~~

Sunpaw's POV

I could barely sleep that night, I was so shocked.

"SUNPAW!" Moonpaw yelled waking me up. I was so tired. I slowly padded in the padded in the clearing and saw Stormpool, Moonpaw,and Beetleclaw. _Oh my Starclan! I forgot I had battle training today with Moonpaw! I'm so tired..._ I thought as a padded slowly to my Clanmates.

"Are you ok?" Stormpool said.

"Yeah..." I said even though I wasn't ok.

"How about you rest till the afternoon, and I will have Dawnheart check you out for illness?" Strompool said.

"Ok," I said as a padded to the apprentice's den.

Moonpaw's POV

I watched Sunpaw walk into the apprentices den. Then in my mind I vowed, _I will help you find your real parents, I promise._ "Moonpaw, battle training," said Beetleclaw. I nodded and ran to him.

* * *

Frost On Gentle Willow: Did we rush it too much? I feel like we did, oh well please review.

Spiritflare of Starclan: Again...What she said.


	3. When Actions are put into effect

**Hey guys! Its me, Spirit! Pebble is sadly not doing this story anymore. So, I am going to finish it! Hope ya like it! :D**

* * *

I lay alone in the den. I see Moonpaw staring at me with worry, but she had to go because of training. I look at a leaf, gracefully dancing with the wind. I zone off into the distance...thinking about what happened the other night.

"Sunpaw, your mentor sent me to check on you." Dawnheart said, coming in with a few herbs. She examines me, and gives me this herb. "Chew it up real good. Then you will be fine." She says. I obey, and chew up the herb. I hear mother talking with her outside.

"Is everything ok with her?" Mother says. Dawnheart nods in response.

"Yes, she is fine. She has a mild fever, and a little bit of shock. She just needs a day's rest, and she will be fine. Im just curious, why did she get her shock? She seemed fine after she went to bed. Anyway, good day to you, Lilydapple." Dawnheart said carrying the extra herbs back to her den. Lilydapple seemed freaked out. She silently beckoned Leopardspots over. They whispered to each other for a few moments then went up for the clan leader's den. _I wonder what they are doing..._ I thought.

I see Moonpaw happily padding into camp, grabbing a mouse, and racing to the den to see me. She talks about how well she did. I congratulated her. I hear Spiritstar's words.

"Silverclan! Gather underneath Highrock of a clan meeting." She bellowed. Everyone gathered. Moonpaw and I joined our clanmates. "There is something I must announce. As we know it, there is a Flameclan cat among us." My stomach started twisting up. "Sunpaw..." She said. Everyone's head turned to me. Everyone's face turned hostile. I couldn't helped but speaking up.

"So what are you going to to with me? Kill me? Exile me? Treat me as a slave? Save your breath. I'll just go." I yell, turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Spiritstar said approaching me.

"Leave me alone!" I yell, looking at her. She backs away in fear as I run of crying.

"So much like her mother." Spiritstar says in fear.

* * *

 **Sorry It's so short. I shall list all of the Alligance.**

 **Silverclan**

Leader:

Spiritstar- glossy white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Lionroar- golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: 

Dawnwhisker- ginger she-cat with icy-blue eyes

App- Foxpaw

Warriors:

Spiderfrost- black tom with green eyes, father to Nightkit

Ebonyheart- brown almost black she-cat with green eyes

Rosefur- red she-cat with blue eyes

App:Greypaw

Amberheart- white tom with amber eyes

App- Tinypaw

Snowleaf- white she-cat with green eyes

Beetleclaw- black tom with gray eyes

App: Moonpaw

Littletail- small tom with half a tail and has blue eyes

Stormpool- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

App:Sunpaw

Leopardspots- silver tom with black tabby spots and has green eyes, father to Sunpaw and Moonpaw

Apprentices:

Foxpaw- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Graypaw- gray tom with hazel eyes

Tinypaw- calico she-cat with hazel eyes

Sunpaw- golden she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Moonpaw- silver she-cat with white underbelly and has blue eyes

Queens-

Frozensong- pure white she-cat with blue eyes, permanent queen

Turtlelight- calico she-cat, mother to Nightkit and Tinypaw, Graypaw, Foxpaw

Lilydapple- pale gray she-cat with green eyes, mother to Sunpaw and Moonpaw

Kits:

Nightkit- jet-black tom with amber eyes and has one white ear

Elders:

Smokefoot- smoky tom with amber eyes

Blacktail- black tom with blue eyes

* * *

 **Flameclan**

Leader:

Redstar: Red tom with White underbelly, and gentle green eyes.

Deputy:

Brairthorn: Dark brown she-cat with darker strips and Leaf green eyes.

Medicine cat:

Cindercloud: Dark grey she-cat with a black muzzle.

Warriors:

Mosstail: Grey tom with pale blue eyes

Cloudwhisker: Flufyy White she-cat with sky blue eyes

Brookheart: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Owlleaf: Brown she-cat with amber eyes and white underbelly

App: Fawnpaw

Blackclaw: black tom with Hazel eyes and white tail tip

Apprentices:

Fawnpaw: Small Brown she-cat with vivid green eyes.

Queens:

Larkwing: pale brown she-cat with Green eyes. Mother to Petalkit

Kits:

Petalkit: golden she-kit with amber eyes.

Elders:

None.

( **Why Flameclan is so small will be explained later on)**

* * *

 **Meadowclan**

Leader:

Honeystar: golden she-cat with bright blue eyes, and white paws.

Deputy:

Heatherflight: light brown she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Boltberry:gold tom with bright hazel eyes. Is the fastest cat in all the clans.

App:Merrypaw

Warriors:

Bramblespots: brown and light brown she-cat tabby with deep amber eyes

Ivybreeze: Brown calico she-cat with forest green eyes.

Breezewing: black tom with blue eyes

Songwillow: grey she-cat with indigo eyes.

Clovermoss: white tom with moss-green eyes, and has grey ear-tips.

App:Deerpaw

Jadefeather: grey She-cat, with white paws, ears, muzzles, undrbelly, and tail tip and vivid purple eyes.

Jaywing:Grey tom with pale blue eyes.

App:Heatherpaw

Fireleap: orange tom with blue eyes

Cherryfrost: red she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mother to Merrypaw.

Apprentices:

Merrypaw: dark red she-cat with Green eyes, and white underbelly.

Heatherpaw: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deerpaw: brown she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Mintfoot: pale greey she-cat with blue eyes. Is expecting kits.

Kits:

None.

Elders:

Nettlerunner: black tom with deep blue eyes.

* * *

 **Yes, there are only 3 clans. Hope you guys liked it!**


	4. A History lesson

**Hey guys! It Spirit! ITS CHAPTER 4 TIME!1111!1**

 **Answer to reviews:**

 **Pebble that shines : YES!11**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: YES OF COURSE!111**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Moonpaw's POV

I cry watching my own sister come walking out of our clan. Even if she not really my sister. When she turned around and said 'leave me alone' to Spiritstar...everybody looked so...scared. I wanted answers. And I knew just the place. During my free time, i went into the elders den to see Smokefoot.

"Moonpaw! Good to see you ere, Youngster! Greypaw already fixed my bed and did my ticks, so I don't need you at the moment. Say, where is you sister? Morningpaw was it? no, it was Flowerpaw, No, uhh..."]

"Sunpaw?" I say sadly in response.

"Yes...oh, now I remember what happened Yesterday. I'm not surprised she was the offspring of...them..." Smokefoot said trembling.

"What do you mean?" I say in curiosity.

"Ok... many moons ago...

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Harespring and Gingerpelt gave birth. Harespring had a rambunctious little tom named Nightkit, who was pitch black, white Muzzle, and had deep indigo eyes. Gingerpelt gave birth to a shy little she-cat named Hazelkit. Who had a pale, sandy brown pelt and vivid red eyes. Cats in Silverclan were always cautious around her. Red eyes meant you were cursed by the Dark Forest, and bound for trouble. Hazelkit on the other hand, was gentle as a feather. Kits would often tease her, saying she was the devil. She tried getting the support from the Leader, Ivystar, but she was also too scared to even look at the kit. Even her own mother. Nightkit saw beauty in her. Every night, he would go out and pick the most beautiful flowers he could find, and every morning, he would give her the flowers, saying the flowers were beautiful just like her. When Hazelpaw was an apprentice, her mentor Firefrost, who was deputy, saw her as an equal clanmate, like everyone else. She told Hazelpaw she had potential to serve the clan for many moons to come, but not to let the power consume her. One day, after she was named Hazelclaw, she went with a walk with Firefrost, to discuss that she was going to make her mentor proud of her. When Flameclan attacked. 5 against 2. Firefrost died, and Hazelclaw was left with a broken soul,and a scar on her right eye. Full with rage, she told Nightkit, now Nighthaze, what happened, and about getting revenge on Flameclan. Nighthaxed, agreed, and that they will attack at the gathering. At the gathering, the four leaders were sanding tall on Highbark. Nighthaze unleashed and attacked, and killed all the leaders, one by one. While the leaders were distracted, Hazelclaw wiped out half of Flameclan. Weak Elders, untrained apprentices, and even some of the storngest warriors died in the paws of Hazelclaw. In the process, she even killed her own mother.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

To this day, Flameclan is struggling to keep alive. Thankfully, Nighthaze and Hazelclaw died, and went to the Dark Forest. And...they had a kit. I believe Sunpaw...is that kit." Smokefoot finished, licking his paws. I couldn't believe what i just heard.

That night, I shiver in the apprentice's den, not have Sunpaw there to warm me up. When Know one was looking, I carefully got up and sneaked out of camp.

"I'm going to find you, my sister...even if your not really my sister."

 **DONE!**


	5. SOWWE GUYS!

GUYS DONT WORRY A CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! ME ISH BUSY WITH SCHOOL!

* * *

 **Sneak Peak:**

I learn many things.

Everyday.

Who I am.

Who I _was._

Who I was supposed to be.

The descent of killers.

I'm dangerous.

Too dangerous to live in Silverclan.

The think I will kill?

So guess what.

I'll kill.


	6. What We Really Are

**I am back XD! Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sunpaw's POV

I stagger through the woods, the brambles clinging on to my pelt. I don't know what clan's territory I am in, nor do I care. I just need to get away.

I smell around. No clan scent. It's perfect. I see a little hallow in a tree. I stalk over and sniff the inside, no cat, dog, or fox scent. I grab a lot of big leaves to cover the opening, as I pull some brambles and vines in front of it for no one would find it. I can see the moon is about to rise, and that I should get to bed. Before I call it a day, I hunt a few mice and rabbits. Then I put my mini fresh-kill pile in the hollow and rift into a deep sleep.

Third Person POV

Sunpaw awoke to find herself surrounded in darkness. She was breathing heavily as she felt a chill down her spine. She looked around to see a pair of vivid red eyes and a pair of indigo eyes.

"No." She said scared. A sandy She-cat with the red eyes walked forward.

"It's ok sweetie; we won't hurt you. You're our daughter after all."

"No! You not my mother! I look nothing like you!" Sunpaw yelled. A Dark Black top with a white muzzle and indigo eyes stepped forward.

"There is no reason to yell. No one would here you. It's just us. Two parents….. and their beautiful daughter." He said rubbing his tail under her chin.

"Don't touch me." She snapped stepping back. "IM NOTHING LIKE YOU" Sunpaw screamed.

"Don't talk to your parents like that. Nighthaze, doesn't she look….. different from when we gave birth to her?" The she-cat said.

"Yes, Hazelclaw; let's change that…" Nighthaze said. Then, Sunpaw's fur became dark black, and eyes blood red.

"Oh, Bloodpaw… your looking like yourself again…" Hazelclaw said joyously. Sunpaw started to cry, blood coming out instead on tears.

"IM SUNPAW. GET MY NAME RIGHT." Sunpaw roared. Nighthaze scratched her cheek, and blood oozed out.

"Bloodpaw, what did we say about talking back?" Hazelclaw said demandingly. Sunpaw kept on crying. A Starclan cat with thick ginger fur appeared, looking at Hazelclaw disapprovingly.

"Hazelclaw. I expected better from you. Treating your daughter like this is just wrong! I….I thought I taught you better than that."

"Firefrost I can explain… I-" Hazelclaw flinched. Before she can say anything else, the Starclan cat teleported them to Starclan, and turned Sunpaw back to normal.

"Thank you….. Firefrost wasn't it? I owe you big time." Sunpaw said dipping her head respectively.

"There is only one thing I ask of you." Firefrost said, her eyes flashing with hope.

"What is it?"

"I just ask of you….. is to stay true to yourself. Don't let them change you. You are a beautiful young she-cat who deserves a chance to be better then what she is supposed to be. You are Sunpaw. Don't let anyone change that." Firefrost said.

"I will. I promise."

Sunpaw's POV

I wake up from my horrid dream to find my face scratched. I didn't know that The pain from my dream would transfer into real life. I found a big leaf and put it on my cheek to serve as a bandage.

I lay their….. thinking of what I'm going to do next.

I'm going to find my sister.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I hope you like that! Yes the title 'What we really are' is a reference. You guys try and guess that reference XD I own most of these OCS. The rest goes to Pebble. I do not own Warrior Cats. Please no flames! Have any ideas you would like to share? Dm me! Late Merry Christmas and a Early Happy New Year!**


End file.
